And We Drank
by Elegant-Chaos
Summary: In my weakened state I could not push him away. I wanted to scream—couldn't. I wanted to die—shouldn't. I wanted to drink—wouldn't. I could hear the blood rush in thick, strong veins to a heart that didn't beat. I brought my mouth close; his skin pulsed.


**A/N: Aww, dude. This video inspired this fiction. Just take out the spaces (to be on the safe side) and all should be well. :) Watch it. It's totally worth it.  
><strong>

**youtube .com/ watch?v=xBbH2-q4H_4& feature=player_ embedded#**

***Sigh* Again, this fiction did not reach my rule of 5,000 words, but if I continued it, I think it would be shit. Smutty shit, but shit nonetheless. As it stands, I feel it's perfect, so I hope you guys enjoy. This is a variation of what happens at the end of Vampire Knight season 1, episode 13. Very end, like, last 5 minutes, **_**end.**_** Told from Zero's point of view so please be gentle. I hardly ever write in first person. :)**

**(Some of the dialogue has been altered to fit the story so don't bite my head off about not saying it right...)  
><strong>

******Since this is un-beta'd, I ask you to please excuse any minor mistakes. If you find any that I've overlooked, feel free to send me a POLITE PRIVATE MESSAGE telling me what and where they are. It would be greatly appreciated, and I'll correct the errors as soon as possible.******

**Warnings: Rated M for boy love. duh. Though admittedly, it's not as M as it _could_ be, but whatever. Necessary precautions, and all that.  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I own any of the dialogue from Season 1 episode 13 used in this short fiction.**_

* * *

><p>He stood in a shadowed corner and I snarled at him. Why was he here? Did he come to mock me in my state?<p>

"You don't drink when it can save you."

I couldn't fully understand him. His words buzzed around my head but I was distracted by his blood, pumping pure and strong throughout his body. My mouth watered and my lips opened, my head moved forward and when I realized I was reaching for his body with my fangs I snarled and cried out, slamming myself back against the stones once, twice. The pain was small but diverted my attention.

He walked toward me with slow, purposeful steps and bent down. "But you still have your own consciousness. For now."

He bit at his palm, ignoring my feeble shoves and pitiful cries of rejection. But his sharp teeth broke the skin and the scent of blood hit me like a vengeful bullet from my own gun.

The smell was thick and heady and invaded my nose. The taste was in my mouth and my teeth, already elongated, slid harsh and unforgiving into my bottom lip. My body throbbed painfully, vision focusing on the small drops of blood that ran down his arm and dripped loudly onto the floor. My throat was impossibly dry and constricted and loosened, as if swallowing nothing. I craved the blood and hated myself even more. I was a monster.

I curled my arms around my body as best as I could when held back by these infernal chains, but I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself together this way for long.

The smell became stronger as his pale hand came closer and I knocked it away with a groan of agony. So much pain… It was killing me to resist. My fingers twitched against my skin, gripping my clothes and tearing at them. My shoes scraped across the stone floor as my legs moved tirelessly. Kaname knelt between them and leaned closer to my body. In my weakened state I could not push him away. And it was so cold, so cold in this horrible prison. I wanted to scream—couldn't. I wanted to die—shouldn't. I wanted to drink—wouldn't.

His blood smelled so rich and it was torturing me.

He gripped the collar of my shirt with his bloody hand and said, "Why do you fight this? In this body is the blood of a pureblood. It will take away your madness."

Gasping in pain I turned my head away. I wanted him to go. I wanted him to leave me to my madness, let me die. I wanted his blood, so desperately.

He gripped my face and forced me to look at him with my red eyes again.

"I'm doing this for you!" He looked so angry when he brought his eyes inches from mine. "This is for you, Zero."

It shocked and terrified me when he shoved my head to his neck, holding me so tightly in his grip that I could not move. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to not breathe, even as the pain in my chest swelled lethally. I wondered if he enjoyed my suffering.

"Do it." His whisper was so quiet, so willing; it destroyed every sliver of willpower I had left.

Hating him for that fleeting moment, I breathed in and looked at his neck. I could hear the blood flowing; I could hear it rushing in thick, strong veins to a heart that didn't beat. I opened my mouth and his skin pulsed.

I moved closer and slid my tongue along his cool and dry skin. _Monster_, I told myself once more before sinking my teeth into the pale column of his neck.

His blood was hot, warming my shaking body from the inside out in large, choking gulps.

Yuuki's blood was a song. Kaname's was a symphony. She could not compare. No one could compare.

I drank and drank, clutching his shirt, feeling him press his face into my shoulders, trembling with strain, and tighten the arms around me. And I drank more.

He said my name. "Zero," and it was hushed, his breath heavy and burning my skin. "Zero."

My ears were ringing and I crawled closer to Kaname's body, wrapping my legs around him and holding tight as I drank from him. The taste was so heavenly. It was tangy and sweet, it was exotic and mild. It was everything I had ever craved, every pleasure I'd ever denied myself. It sated me even as I desired more—as much as he would give. As much as I could take.

He groaned into my shoulder and tried to pull me away but I growled and clutched him closer, unwilling to part from him. "Zero. Zero, that's enough." I continued to drink, sucking at his skin harder and drawing more warm liquid into my mouth.

Yet even though I had grown stronger with each swallow of perfection, Kaname was powerful and he yanked me away from his throat with a hiss.

My mouth was open and I was panting, near delirium from his blood. It was a strong wine that left me reeling, wanting more. I could feel it running down my chin and I licked my bottom, not wanting to waste any.

He pushed his hands in my hair and gripped the silver, forced me to look at his face. His eyes were dark red slits and his dark brown hair hung in his face, tickling his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. His lips were parted and moved ever-so-slightly with his controlled breaths.

He yanked me forward with a small rumble in his throat and his lips were on mine, cool and inviting. The taste of his blood was still in my mouth and the realization that we were sharing what little I had yet to swallow made me shudder in his lap.

Suddenly there was thick warmth flowing in my mouth. Kaname's blood—he had bitten his bottom lip.

With a groan I pressed our mouth together harder, eager for his taste. Our teeth clashed together in my hurry and he chuckled lightly, scratching gently at my scalp. My body thrummed with pleasure. Then his teeth skimmed across my bottom lip and the sharp pierce of his fangs slid into my skin with an almost inaudible sound. I barely felt the pain.

But _oh,_ our blood was mixing and I could tell the different between his and mine, mine and his, and we were drinking from each other and nothing had ever tasted so wonderful. He licked along my wound with a small groan, and in a voice just as sultry as his blood, told me I tasted better than any blood he'd ever drank. I shook in his arms.

His hands slid from my hair and traveled down my quivering sides to rest at my hips before gripping roughly, picking me up and grinding me back down against his body of stone. The chains clanked with my movement, but I didn't care about the restriction. I could still reach him and closed my fists around his clothing, crying out in mind-numbing pleasure as he lifted and brought me down again.

I wanted so much. I couldn't speak, could only make unintelligible sounds as we moved against one another in a rush, drunk on each other's blood.

He connected our mouths with a short, commanding growl. Helplessly, my hands traveled up into his elegant hair and the fingers linked, pulling some strands in the process. He moaned into my mouth and the less authoritative sound made a whine slither from my throat. I had never felt so alive.

Brutally he dragged my head back and his soft lips, warmed by mine were against my neck. For a moment I was afraid he would drink from me, but then I remembered he already had. Thrilled, I pulled him closer, crushing his nose against my skin.

"Kaname," I rasped out, a plea and a warning in one. _Please, don't stop._

But he didn't bite. No, instead he made me thrash in his grip as he sucked on the burning symbol on my neck as he would when drinking but did not bite; Kaname only brought the blood to the surface in a teasing, agonizing mark.

He leaned back and looked at me. His lips were swollen and stained. His eyes were red and aroused. His hands on my waist were strong and commanding. I imagined I looked the same.

I trembled when he slid his cool hands into my shirt and up my straining back. His hands weren't shaking: they moved surely, as if this was what he always knew would happen and he'd been prepared. His control astounded me and demanded respect.

When his nails raked down my back so fiercely, they broke skin and the smell of my own blood had my body tingling, _aching_ with need I cried out, tossing my head back.

Hungry again, though I'd drunk my fill I looked at him through hazy vision. I fought to steady my breath, my heaving chest as his hands traveled up through wet trails and his nails cut through my skin on their second way down. I jerked against him, and pulled at his hair, biting at my own lip but not breaking the skin.

The way he looked at me made me want to free myself from his grasp and flee, and made me want to open my body, and brace myself to wait for his attack.

He crushed our mouth together, opening our wounded lips once again and we tasted each other on our tongues. I felt like the strongest, most desired vampire there ever was. I was invincible.

Pulling back with panting, parted lips, we stared at each other with half-closed eyes. I had never seen him look so unkempt, so vulnerable. So _human_. It drove me mad.

We reached for each other, and we drank.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need to stop this habit of getting shot in the face by inspiration, and writing short, emotionally draining pieces that end up shaming my longer fics! This is simply unacceptable. I SWEAT BLOOD AND TEARS with 5,000+ fics and this one flies out of me in a few hours without even breaking a sweat? W.T.F.**

**Proud of this, nonetheless. Please REVIEW, guys. I love and live for them. :)**

****NOTICE! : So far I have only written one-shots but I continue to get story alerts... This confuses me because, as much as I am grateful and happy that you read my fictions and enjoy it enough to take notice for more, these are one-shots (unless categorized otherwise) and WILL NOT BE CONTINUED. I don't know if you mean to hit 'fave' or 'author alert' or something else, but I just thought you guys should know. :)****


End file.
